Characters in GTA IV
__TOC__ Character Info A number of characters appear in the video game Grand Theft Auto IV, set in 2008. Prominent characters are listed here in rough order of appearance and prominence. Niko Bellic :Main article: Niko Bellic Niko Bellic is the protagonist and playable character of GTA IV. He is presumably from Eastern Europe. Niko is guilty of committing previous criminal acts in his life and wishes to escape his past and his home, where he is currently having issues. He is persuaded by his cousin Roman to move to Liberty City where he lives the "American Dream" and Niko falls for the deception. In the beginning Roman is the only person he knows in the entire city and must protect him from the many undesirables after their money. Roman Roman is Niko Bellic's cousin who resides in Liberty City. Roman claims to be living the "American Dream" and that he has two women, four hot tubs and fifteen sports cars but in reality owns a gritty taxi firm in the heart of the city. He successfully manages to persuade his cousin Niko to move to the city using his deception. Their relationship is strained and they are always bickering. Roman is also heavily in debt with various figures around the city. He is most likely the man in the tracksuit we see with Niko as he kicks the door in, as seen in the second trailer for the game. Little Jacob Little Jacob is a Jamaican arms/drug dealer, a man who Niko uses to get his ammunitions from. He is a good friend of Roman. It is thought he will play a big part in the game, at least in the beginning. Little Jacob speaks with a heavy Jamaican accent, and in the beginning he is very hard to understand. Francis McReary Francis McReary is a corrupt cop who is aware of felonies made by Niko. A mission at the beginning of Grand Theft Auto IV involves Niko killing a man who has stolen McReary's memory stick, which contains incriminating evidence against Francis. He is relatives with Patrick, and two other McReary brothers. Patrick McReary Related to Francis, he is with the Irish mob. His friends call him Packie. He lives with his mother and sister, but doesn't like them. He and Elizabeta are friends. Elizabeta Elizabeta is a drug dealer who resides in Bohan. She has many contacts with known characters such as Little Jacob and Manny Ecsuela. She is seen in promotional artwork for the game. Lola Lola is seen in promotional artwork sucking a lollipop. It is presumed she is a prostitute due to it being said she is available for "special hours". It is also thought that she can be used as dating material. Karen Karen is the receptionist at Goldberg, Ligner & Shyster. Manny Ecsuela The South Bohan community leader. Elizabeta and he seem to not like each other, as seen in Trailer 3. Manny often talks about how he's "cleaning up the streets" and spreading his message out to other communities. Bryce Dawkins Deputy Mayor of Liberty City. As seen in the slogan to the right, he's depicted as the epitome of cornball conservativism. Tom Goldberg Tom Goldberg is a guy in office & law. He is the lead lawyer of Goldberg, Linger & Shyster. This guy MAY get shot in the head by the Main Protagonist Nikolai "Niko" Bellic, as heard in many of the reviews provided by Gaming Community website like IGN. Tom Goldberg relies on two words Social Reponsibility. Vlad Glebov Russian loan-shark. Vlad thinks that he is a supremely powerful russian mobster who runs the Hove Beach neighbourhood on Broker with an iron fist and takes crap merely from no one. Vlad thinks he is a charming man with alots of women. He runs minor protection rackets and talks a big game. Vlad is only a small pawn compared to his boss, Mikhail Faustin. Mikhail Faustin Russian Syndicate Leader. You meet Mikhail after the mission "Uncle Vlad". Mikhail happens to be a heavy user of cocaine, and has a very short temper. He often sends you on assassination missions that his "brother", Dimitri, warns against. Playboy X Drug dealer that works with Elizabeta. Also friends with Dwayne Forge, who is serving a term in prison for drug trafficking. Wears a red sweater with colored stripes on the chest area. He wants to support the community and use the money he gains from drug sales to fund schools and community centers. External Links * Official Website * GTA-IV.net (Part of The GTA Place) * GTA4.net (Part of GTANet) * PlanetGTA Information *Characters in GTA IV *Vehicles in GTA IV *Weapons in GTA IV *Radio Stations in GTA IV *Liberty City in GTA IV *Cheats in GTA IV *GTA4 Wishlist Category:Grand Theft Auto IV Category:Games] nl:Grand Theft Auto IV